


Show Me

by Mel90S



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anatomy lesson, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90S/pseuds/Mel90S
Summary: When Detective Kim Inseong sees another body with the distinctive wound on the neck, he knows exactly what happened.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Show Me

A crowd was already starting to gather when they pulled up. Uniformed officers were cordoning off the area.

Inseong climbed out of the car, cursing his long legs.

"Why do you have to drive such a tiny car?" He complained to his partner.

"It's fuel efficient," Hwiyoung replied, "Don't you care about the planet?"

"I care about my back," Inseong grumbled, taking a moment to crack it before heading over to the crime scene. He flashed his badge at the officer and was quickly given access.

It was a bloody mess.

The metallic scent of blood filled the air, and Inseong blanched.

"God, hyung, you're pitiful," Hwiyoung laughed unsympathetically, "A detective who can't stomach the sight of blood. Do you wanna wait in the car?"

"Fuck you," Inseong shot him the middle finger and moved towards the body lying on the ground.

"How long?" He asked the medical examiner.

"No more than an hour."

Inseong crouched down to get a better look. It was a rushed job for sure - unlikely to have been premeditated. A crime of passion? The man's fly was undone. Self-defense?

"Same neck wound as the others," Hwiyoung remarked, snapping a picture.

Inseong sighed. This was getting out of hand. It was the fourth body in two months like this.

"You think you can handle this yourself? I need to go home."

"Of course," Hwiyoung assured him, "But I drove. How are you getting home?"

Inseong waved off his concern and set off down the road at a quick pace. As soon as he was well out of sight, he started running. Something needed to be done about this, and quickly.

He reached his condo and jogged up the stairs two at a time. He punched in his code, knowing exactly what he'd see.

Sure enough, a trail of bloody clothes tracked a path to the bathroom.

"Jaeyoon?" He called, collecting the clothes from the floor.

"Hyung!"

Inseong followed the voice to the bathroom. Jaeyoon was sitting on the floor of the shower, knees drawn up to his chest, sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay," Inseong pulled him into his arms.

"I didn't mean to," Jaeyoon cried into his neck, "He just came from nowhere, and I panicked."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Inseong promised. He caught sight of a streak of blood near the back of Jaeyoon's hairline, "You missed a spot, babe."

"Oh?" Jaeyoon reached back to rub it away, but Inseong grabbed his hand.

"Let me," he turned Jaeyoon around and ran his tongue across the skin. The blood wasn't as fresh as he'd like it, but it was still sweet and sent a wave of desire coursing through his veins. He held Jaeyoon from behind and gazed into the empty mirror. "You could learn some subtilty," he admonished, "That alley was a mess. So much wasted blood. I could barely step foot in there."

Jaeyoon turned his head to look at him. "Then show me," he pressed his mouth against Inseong's, brushing his tongue over the fangs as they emerged.

Inseong hissed and pinned him against the wall. He grabbed Jaeyoon's jaw and moved it to the side, giving him better access to his neck.

Jaeyoon's breath hitched in anticipation.

"You should never go for the carotid artery," Inseong traced the blood vessel down his lover's neck, "it has too much force, and your victim will bleed out too fast. Go for the jugular instead. It's easier to control," he lowered his mouth to the skin and let his fangs graze the site, relishing in the way Jaeyoon shivered beneath him, "and then, don't let up until you are satisfied."

At that, he let himself sink his fangs into Jaeyoon's skin and taste his sweet nectar. He drank slowly, letting the tension build until they both reached climax.

He lowered the now limp Jaeyoon to the floor and caressed his blissed out face.

"But most importantly," Inseong concluded, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "remember, you are always the predator, never the prey."


End file.
